There are many situations where nut and bolt systems of securing are adopted. For example removably securing two pieces of metal objects, valve and flange systems, mounting metal structures onto a receiving base or foundation, machinery parts, etc. usually involve the adoption of a nut and bolt system for securing two or more parts. Such bolt and nut assembly combination is often exposed to deterioration enhancing agents such as water, salt water, acids, alkali and other chemicals present in the ambience. The external effects as aforesaid, such as corrosion, rust, built up of deposits etc. reduce the advantage of such nut and bolt securing system. Nut and bolt systems subjected to prolonged environmental forces are difficult to dissemble. To separate the parts secured together, would then often necessitate expensive time consuming procedures like using of cutting torches, hack saws, etc. Such destructive removal procedures are unproductive and expensive.
To overcome such disadvantages, various methods and/or products have been introduced. One such product used is protective cap. One such protective cap is described in Norwegian Patent No. 157152 and in PCT publication-international application number 8400033. Currently available protective caps are produced for each dimension of nut and bolt, thus making such caps relatively expensive
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide universal nut and bolt protective caps for predetermined range of nut and bolts.